Let your blood flow like wine
by onlygoodideas
Summary: Midoriya and Todoroki are on the run, and they've come to Bakugou seeking shelter. Sure, Bakugou has a house they can crash in, but that doesn't change the fact that the biggest danger they face comes from within. For TodoBakuDeku Week 2019 Day 4: Monsters, Toxic AKA solving vampirism with polyamory.


**(A/N): Originally written and posted on AO3 for Todo/Baku/Deku week. I have more works for this pairing and week under the username iwantcandy2 if you want to check them out there!**

"He's not here," Bakugou snarled from the doorway.

Behind him, Deku cowered next to the bed, legs shaking so bad he could barely stand. The spineless nerd had recovered a little, but confronting an angry mob was still out of his reach.

"We know you're harboring the creature," their leader spoke up, holding his pitchfork in front of himself protectively. The extras had come in the middle of the day like the fucking cowards they were, too scared of shadows to show their faces at night. Bunch of superstitious yokels.

Granted, this time their fears were right on the money, but still. In his five years of living here since moving from the capitol, Bakugou had never acquired a taste for small town life. He'd missed the bustle and life of a larger city, right until the moment he'd heard a knock on his door and gotten a blast from the past in the form of a childhood friend and his...whatever the other thing was to him.

"Look, I was in the middle of a conversation, so if you fuckers want something other than to piss me off, come back later!"

Without waiting for a response, Bakugou slammed the door. However, he waited until he heard the sounds of the crowd outside dispersing before turning back to the shapes on the bed.

"They're gone, but they'll be back."

"Thank you Kacchan. I guess... we'll leave soon, I promise. I'm so sorry for putting you through this, but we've really appreciated the sanctuary."

Even in the dim half-light of his one-room abode, Midoriya's skin stood out like a white sheet in the moonlight. He looked more ghost than man, downright sickly. And it was that thing's fault.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave. Only that they would be back," Bakugou barked. "Let me take care of those idiots. You still need to recuperate."

Deku chuckled weakly. He really had been getting better over the week he'd been here. Not being constantly on the run gave him time to rest, so that he no longer swayed on his feet. That didn't change the fact that he was still a far cry from healed. He would never recover all the way, not as long as that thing kept leeching off him.

But that was none of Bakugou's business.

"Hey Shouto," Deku whispered, trailing one finger through the sweat-plastered bangs of...of his... whatever they were. It was none of Bakugou's business and he didn't care. Didn't care if his childhood friend now spent all his time doting on some fang-faced pretty boy.

The creature on the bed stirred and moaned. It was still broad daylight out, which meant his movements were sluggish. Left alone, he would sleep until sundown.

"Izuku?" the creature said, voice slightly slurred by the fangs poking through his lips. Apparently he was still learning how to talk around those.

"Hey Shouto, I think we should plan on leaving tonight."

"What? I told you you could stay," Bakugou interrupted.

As Midoriya helped Shouto slump into a sitting position, he tossed Bakugou a strained smile.

"Thanks Kacchan. But if we stay any longer... I'm afraid of what will happen to you."

Bakugou was ready to argue back, give him a million reasons why he was stupid and wrong, but then Deku was pulling on his hem to expose the sleek curve of his neck. The skin would be beautiful, if it wasn't covered in a patchwork of punctures and blossoming bruises.

"Come on. Eat now, and I'll take a quick nap to recover, and we can be on our way come sundown."

Shouto made a low noise and pushed against Midoriya, trying to shove him away. However, he was weak, and when Deku shoved him face-first into his neck he latched on without complaint.

Bakugou still didn't know where to look when they did this. They never asked for privacy or acted like it was a big deal, but it felt...intimate. Midoriya would collapse against Shouto, a blissed out expression on his face. For his part, Shouto's face was the same stoic mask, but the little sucking sounds he made were lewd enough to make Bakugou uncomfortable.

Suck...suck...suck…

"Okay, that's enough," Bakugou said.

Shouto ignored him, too intent on his meal.

"I said stop," Bakugou ordered, striding over and shaking Todoroki so that his fangs detached with a wet pop. Midoriya didn't stir, just collapsed to the bed. With a swear, Bakugou knelt beside him, checking his pulse.

"Is he okay?" Todoroki asked, voice strained.

"He's alive. This time."

Bakugou wanted to chew him out, tell him how selfish and stupid he was being. However, one look at Todoroki's face and he knew there was no need to. He already understood exactly what he was doing to the boy.

"I couldn't... couldn't stop," Todoroki said. "I'm just so hungry, and it's never enough."

Never enough for Todoroki, who was slowly wasting away from lack of nutrition, but too much for Midoriya, who was giving more than he had to spare. The result was both were constantly weak and tired and fraying apart at the ends.

"I'm going to kill him, aren't I?"

Todoroki wasn't crying (maybe crying was one of the things he lost when he turned, became this inhuman thing that stood in shadows and lived off the blood of the boy he loved) but his voice sounded desolate.

Bakugou didn't know what to say. He knew that was the inevitable outcome of this star-crossed affair. They both knew it. Even so, what he felt for Todoroki wasn't hate. It wasn't even fear, or pity. It was... admiration. Even with the odds stacked against them, the two clung to each other with a fierce loyalty Bakugou could only dream of.

"Would you do me a favor?" Todoroki asked.

Bakugou turned a curious eye to him. Despite his slowly weakening state, Shouto had never asked anything of him directly. He seemed too proud. Bakugou gave a non-committal grunt.

"I want you to kill me."

"What?"

"Kill me. Before I drain Izuku dry. It's the only way to save him."

"I ain't offing you."

"You have to!" Todoroki snarled, fist meeting bed. The resulting shockwaves jostled Midoriya, but still he didn't stir. "You know how this ends! If you don't do it, then I- I thought you cared about him. This is too much for him. One person isn't enough to supply the blood I need-"

"What about two people?"

Bakugou hadn't made a conscious decision to say that, but the words were out before he could stop them. Todoroki's mouth hung open in disbelief, white canines gleaming.

"What exactly are you offering?" he asked slowly, face a scowl.

Bakugou wasn't sure. He had no idea what he was stepping into, just knew that he couldn't stand by and watch these two idiots kill each other.

"Look, you need more blood, right? So take it from me. You get what you need, and Deku gets a break."

Todoroki opened his mouth to say something else noble and self-denying and absolutely stupid, but Bakugou was already sliding into his lap, straddling him and throwing his high-necked shirt over his head. He didn't miss the way Todoroki's eyes traveled across his clavicle, the audible gulp as he looked at the bulging veins in Bakugou's neck.

"Why would you do this?"

Because I can't stand back and watch you both suffer. Because I'm jealous. Because I want a piece of whatever it is you two have.

"Because you need me," Bakugou said aloud, forcefully enough that Shouto believed him. "Now just...do your thing."

With a solemn nod, Shouto leaned forward. His breath ghosted across Bakugou's neck, made him shudder in anticipation. Arms wrapped around his torso, steadying him, and they were cold enough to feel like chains against his bare skin. Unconsciously, Bakugou tensed.

"We don't have to do this."

"Fuck right we don't. If I didn't want this you wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell of making me."

Shouto chuckled. It was the first sound of joy Bakugou had heard from him. Then before Bakugou had a chance to say anything else, he felt a sharp stab at his neck. It struck him by surprise, and he couldn't stop the warble that erupted unbidden from his mouth.

It didn't feel like being bitten. It felt like...being penetrated. A sharp pain that quickly eased into a stretch. His extremities felt tingly. The sucking sounds Todoroki made weren't lewd right now, just calming. It was like listening to rain or the wind through trees, a lullaby of white noise. Around him those arms were warming up. Was it because Shouto now had blood pumping through him, or because Katsuki was losing so much? Whatever the case, Bakugou floated on the sensation. It wasn't bad, really. He could see how a person could get used to it.

He must have lost track of time, because all too soon Todoroki was pulling away.

"Done already?" Bakugou murmured. "I could go all night."

"I'm sure you could," Todoroki replied seriously, "but between you and Izuku, I'm...full. For the first time in a while."

Bakugou closed his eyes and hummed. It occurred to him that he was still in the other not-boy's lap, leaning against his chest. He probably should have huffed and shoved himself away. In a minute. Right now he was enjoying the afterglow.

"You two don't need to go anywhere," Bakugou said, words slurred slightly. "Stay here. I'll tell the villagers to fuck off, and Izuku and I can take turns feeding you."

"That's generous of you. What do you want out of it?"

"So suspicious."

"I have recently been chased from my home after being corrupted into this by the man I called father. I'm currently bankrupt of trust."

"Fair enough."

With a labored sigh that sounded closer to a groan, Katsuki pushed himself back and observed his current cushion. Todoroki had some color in his cheeks now. It looked good on him. Scowling, Bakugou surveyed him for a second before deciding that it was safe to reveal his ulterior motives.

"I hate this place," Katsuki finally said. "Before you two came here, I was dying of boredom."

"Seems like an odd reason to risk your life."

"I'm not risking my life," Bakugou shot back. "I have what it takes to defend myself and keep you two naive asshats safe. So just...leave it to me."

At this, he tugged Shouto's head down, forcing him into an awkward hug. However, the vampire went without resistance, his cold cheek pressed against Katsuki's chest. Bakugou gave him a pat on the back for good measure, and he could feel Todoroki relaxing against him. The idiot was practically held together by tension at this point, so he was all too eager to melt into the warm, firm surface of Bakugou's pectorals.

Looking over his head, Bakugou could see Deku, still pale and sleeping. Both of these assholes were half-dead. Obviously they couldn't be left to function on their own.

"From now on, I'll protect you," Bakugou promised. "Both of you."

**(A/N): Thank you for reading! If you want to keep up to date on future works or get info about commissions, check out my social media. I'm cragboard on Twitter or i-write-wins-not-tragedies on Tumblr. **


End file.
